Ethernet is a protocol that can carry different kinds of traffic including Internet Protocol (IP), Fiber Channel (FC), and so forth. Fibre channel over ethernet (FCoE) protocol is a protocol that is suitable for networks using ethernet. FCoE operates directly above the ethernet in the network protocol stack in the data link layer. FCoE enhances the ethernet standards to support a priority-based flow control, congestion notification and Enhanced Transmission Selection (ETS) mechanisms to prevent frame loss and provide reliability above the reliability provided by pure Ethernet networks. FCoE handles issues that range from addressing switch congestion in individual networks to allocating bandwidth within individual networks. The main application of FCoE is in data center storage area networks (SANs). FCoE has particular application in data centers because FCoE allows fewer cables to be used.